kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Build's Rampage!
is the one-hundred second episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This features the full debut of RabbitTank Hazard Form following its debut in the of the TV series canon. Synopsis When the Kerberos Smash once again makes his presence known to the opposing parties, Sento is forced to use the Hazard Trigger, which ultimately has him transformed into a jet-black version of Build, called a Hazard Form. Goro fears the worse; as Dougai warns him about giving Sento the Hazard Trigger will send him to his early grave. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |赤羽|}}: |栄信|}} * |黄羽|}}: |吉村卓也|Yoshimura Takuya}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} *Kerberos Smash: |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yuji}} * : |神前 元|Kanzaki Hajime}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow, Archangel ***Inorganic: Stealth ***Other: Arc-Winger **G7 Type-S ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: Watch (in ) **Build ***Organic: Rabbit ***Inorganic: Tank ***Other: **Grease ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: N/A **Castle Hazard Smash ***Castle **Owl Hazard Smash ***Fukurou **Kerberos Smash ***Kerberos *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Armor, StealthCrow Armor **Build ***RabbitTank Hazard Form Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma ***'Inorganic': Light, Lock, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Bakudan *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Castle Hard Smash's possession:' Castle *'Bottles in Stag Hard Smash's possession:' Kuwagata *'Bottles in Owl Hard Smash's possession:' Fukurou *'Bottles in Grizzly Smash's possession:' Grizzly *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. TBA External Links *Episode 102 at FanFiction.Net